Crushed Heart ENG
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a problem. One that she does not recognize. In the beginning, she just wanted to forget. Forgot that he chose Lisanna, not her. And now? Now she is deep in a whirlwind of alcohol, drugs and unfeeling sex with men looking like him. Because she could never forget who she loves about everything. [AU alcohol, drugs, sex withdrawal]
1. Chapter 1

**And here I'm. With the english translation of Crushed Heart. I hope you like it. First time I write a fanfiction in english. Pls don't take drugs. They're bad, destroy your body, your mind and your future.**

 **Originally this is an OS, but I think because of the length I will cut it in parts.**

 **Part 1**

She whirled around, screaming with joy and cackling. A strong hand reached down her neck and pulled her against a large muscular body, and a shower of excitement flooded her body, irritating her almost overworked senses. A broad grin graced her features. The man who wanted her grinned at the smug girl. It was almost a pity about her. She was blond, slim, had big brown eyes, and got from Mother Nature the hottest body imaginable. But well, he would not care if she droned on until death and let others, completely strangers, get onto her body. For him, that simply meant that he could enjoy her. Because that she would let him in was clear. She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him with him. It was amazing that she was able to walk straight so far. But she probably had a certain tolerance that put everything else in the shade. Because he knew this girl was always full. Either she was so drunk that it was a miracle that she had not already fallen dead, or she had been bled with so many drugs that she should already be dead.

The loud bass of the music thundered in his body and the grin on his face widened as she dragged him toward the restroom. His eyes slid over her body. She wore a black leather top, which simply went through as a bra and the black leather belt was so short that he could go through as a wide belt. She also wore large mesh fishnets and knee-high combat boots. Her clothes emphasized her body, this wonderful butt and those full breasts. Her complete appearance screamed for sex and she always seemed to care. Why else would she run around like this? He could hardly imagine another reason. The few people who were here avoided them and she pushed open the door to the men's toilets, dragged him in and ignored the frightened party-goers who were just peeing. She turned, walked backward to one of the cabins, and a lascivious smile lay on her full lips. In the electric light of the dirty lamps, she looked even more finished than in the twitching party lights of the club. It was almost a pity, but it did not interest him, as he pushed her into the cabin with a grin and pushed her against the wall.

* * *

Natsu growled annoyed. The noise of the music and the people annoyed him immensely and if Levy had not called him earlier, he would not be here. He would be at home and would sleep, since he had to be back in the police station tomorrow. But what did he do instead? He picked up his best friend. Who already had too much in it. His searching gaze glided over the twitching crowd and for a moment he wondered if he should call his team. Then they could do a spontaneous raid and pick up the store. But he would not do that, he was not keen to disturb his colleagues Scarlett and Fernandez in sex. And so, he pushed himself to the bar.

"Well, if this isn't Dragneel. What are you doing here again?", Mira greeted him and grinned slightly, while she refilled a beer and spent, took the money and put in the cash register. She looked at him expectantly. Natsu frowned.

"Where is she again? Levy said she gave herself 5 lines and 4 joints, "he shouted, drowning out the thumping basses. Mira raised her eyebrows and cursed under her breath. Then she turned to her colleague Loke, who pointed to the restrooms and gave Natsu a murderous look, which he simply ignored. Mira looked at him and Natsu understood. He turned away and pushed through the masses. She was already completely blown and probably going to fuck someone again. How he hated that! It disgusted him, but he could do nothing except pick her up each time. Anger rose in him. She was his best friend and they knew each other since childhood. Skillfully, he avoided a few drunken women who waltzed him, and his footsteps led him to the toilets. She never listened to him and let anyone touch her. No matter who it was. And that annoyed him. Because it would be him who had to buy her the morning-after pill that, who always dragged her to a doctor who picked her up over and over again, saving her from guys who wanted to enslave her ass because she was just hot. And she? She swallowed every drug she could get, no matter how much that destroyed her body. He opened the door to the men's toilets with a curse on his lips. The door slammed against the wall and he heard her moan and a new wave of anger rose in him. He overcame the few meters, pulled the cabin door on, because this was not even closed, and his eyes were on the couple. He did not know the guy, but he knew the sort. They were still in the middle of it and obviously he was not done yet. Her gaze was full of ectasis toward the ceiling as she clung to the wood of the cabin. Natsu clenched his fists, then grabbed the stranger's shoulder and yanked him mercilessly out of the cabin, separating them.

"So, watch out, you wanker. Either you disappear, and I do not give you any more attention, or I put your stinking ass in a cell, right? ", he growled angrily and had already his handcuffs out. The guy opened his eyes, swore and spat on the tiled floor in front of Natsu, then pulled his pants back over his hips and made him come away. And then Natsu felt her slender arms wrap around his stomach and rub herself against him.

"Uhhh, is there anybody jealous?", she asked cooing and before her hands could move on towards his pants, he grabbed them and looked at her briefly. She wore so short clothes that she did not even have to put them down and rage sprouted up in him again. He growled at her loudly, then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, leaving the toilets boiling with fury, marching in the dark hallway past the party guests. He ignored the confused looks he got, but what did he care? Before she escaped, he preferred to carry her around like a sack of potatoes.

"Natsu!", he stopped for a moment and saw Levy coming to him, followed by Gajeel. And his dark, angry look fixed the little blue-haired one.

"I'll take her home now. Should not you take care of her? Where did she get the drugs again? ", he growled angrily, and Levy looked ashamed. He sighed annoyed and looked at Gajeel.

"If you take her with you in the future, then just make sure that she does not get drunk again. I'm not her fucking boyfriend or her babysitter. I have a job and I can't keep her from the shit all the time", he snapped, turning away and leaving the club. Cold winter air greeted him, and he ignored Lucy's whimpering as he carried her to his car. No wonder she was cold. With the clothes? He felt herself writhing and wanting to get off his shoulder, but he slammed his free hand on her ass, causing her to scream.

"Stop fidgeting, junkie," he snapped, and she stopped. He unlocked the doors, set her down and pushed her into the passenger seat, strapped her on and ignored her gaze. She was groaned, but she still understood his words. That was the problem with her. Lucy had a high tolerance threshold over time, and he could probably give her a crossword puzzle to solve. Even now in this state. Her lower lip trembled and then came the first tears that dripped from her cheeks. He knew his words had hurt her because she did not recognize her problem. Her body trembled and before mournful words came, he slammed the car door, walked around and dropped into the driver seat.

"We're going home, Heartfilia," he growled, locking the doors so she would not jump out of the car while driving because she could no longer bear his company. Because that was something, he absolutely trusted she would do if she could. He strapped himself in and started the car.

* * *

She sat snoozing on the bed, still howling as he lay down on the other side of the bed. Pain ran through her body while the effects of the intoxicants subsided. She loved him, but he did not love her. For him, she was just the annoying best friend and a junkie. Why should he love her too? She was scum. He had taken her home to prevent her from injuring herself or jumping off the roof in a hint of depression. She wiped her cheeks and let out a shaky breath.

"Stop crying and go to sleep, damn it", he growled irritably, and she got up, took off her clothes and crawled naked on the bed, studying him. He was so beautiful, and she bit her lower lip. He had turned his back on her. Her eyes slid over the distinct muscles she could see in the dark. Should she try it? Hesitantly, she reached out and when her cold fingertips met his right shoulder, he winced. He turned to her and pushed her away from him. What hurt her and again her tears ran down her cheeks while pain raged in her heart. She just wanted him! Sure, she agreed to strange types, but they all looked like him.

"Dude, stop crying, okay? I'm your best friend, not your emergency nail", he growled, and she pressed her lips tight. All the men she knew would never turn her down. Only he did it. He'd never wanted her that way, never touched her.

"Natsu ...", she started as she knelt on the bed next to him and he growled annoyed, then pushed himself out of bed and she swallowed lightly.

"Look, I have to get up in four hours and go to work, so do not bother me, right? I picked you up and allowed you to run here today. But that's clear. That was the last time, got it? I will never pick you up again or let you sleep here. Would be even nicer", he said, had marched to the wardrobe and threw her a T-shirt.

"Now put on some clothes, crawl under the blanket and finally sleep. And stop crying, damn it", his words were hard and cold. Her body trembled as his words became clear to her. He ... did not want her anymore? He would push her away as her father and her mother had done? Fear grabbed her senses as he rubbed tired over his face, grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and left the bedroom to let her alone. Her throat tightened, and she could not breathe, her hands clinging to the black fabric. She cringed, suppressing her sobs in the fabric of the coverlet.

* * *

 **And, that was the first part. I hope you like it. Pls let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here comes part 2. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

She stepped trembling into the kitchen and looked sick and broken, completely finished. He ignored her and took a sip of his coffee, as his dark soul mirrors slid across the news. He had slept crazily and his words of yesterday night, he was sorry now. But he would not take his words back. This time he would not collapse again. Not the way he used to do it every time. He did not want her to sink any further, but slowly he was just tired. They were grown-up and he had learned the hard way that life was hard, that he had to be more serious, that he could not always be the childish idiot, who was always in a fight or destroying things.

"N-Natsu," she began softly, and he growled in response. Her voice sounded scratchy and rough and inside he cursed her, then he looked up. Pain shot through his heart. Deep shadows lay under her eyes and she was so pale that she already seemed lifeless. Her eyes were red and glassy. And she was shaking all over. Did she cry again? He sighed, ran his hands through his salmon hair, then set his tablet aside.

"What is it?", he asked, and silence spread. He could hear the street noise, which was like a low hum in the background.

"I ...", she started in a trembling voice and her voice broke away. He frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes?"

"You ...", she started again, and he saw how her slender hands clawed into the wide fabric of the shirt. She seemed so lost in it and apparently, she could not say her words. Annoyed, he snorted. He'd always hated it when he had to pull all the shit out of her nose and didn't just spit it out. He looked at his watch while she was still lost in front of him, unable to get the words she had to say to him.

"If you have nothing to say, then you can disappear, okay? I'll go to work in 10 minutes", he said, breaking the silence and his words sounded hard and cold. But that was the way they were interacting with each other now. She flinched as if he had hit her and her fine features twisted painfully.

"I ... do you hate me now?", she asked, looking up at the floor with her shoulders raised, not daring to look at him. He could almost grab her fear with his hands. And he knew that she was just afraid of it. He knew it, it was him who caught her when her parents threw her out.

"Give me a reason why I should not hate you", he commented, grabbing his cup and tipping off the coffee. His throat was burning with the heat of the drink, but it did not itch him now. He was still angry with her. He did not want her to die of her crappy addiction, but she did not listen to him. She let not help herself and take more and more from this shit. Now she raised her eyes and he saw the fear in her eyes. And it hurt. When did that start? Oh right, when he got together with Lisanna. It had started, he remembered darkly. He was not with her anymore. She had cheated on him then with Bixlow.

"I ... we are best friends. We've known each other since kindergarten", she whispered, her voice filled with fear and uncertainty. Tears formed in her eyes and he wanted to hug her. But he wanted her to change. And if that meant he had to push her away, then it had to be. They ran down her cheeks as he looked at her unemotionally, then sighed, craning his neck.

"That's no reason", he said, straightening up and getting up. He loomed over her head and she looked at him wide-eyed as he studied her coldly.

"I ..."

"You should get dressed now, Lucy," he said cold, interrupting her words. She stared at him, eyes wide. She seemed frozen, tears streaming down her cheeks again. Then she sniffed and staggered forward, shaking her head.

"Please ... me ..."

"I have to go to work."

"Natsu ... I ... I", she started again and before he could pull away his arm, she embraced his arm in desperation. She howled snot and water as she clung to him.

"Please ... I do not want that ..."

"What? Hmm? What you do not want? That I go? That I end our friendship? Then watch out, Heartfilia. You are a wreck. A degenerate little bitch, which I have to save the ass for almost half a year almost every damn evening, because she is already bled with too much cocaine and grass or alcohol! Do you seriously think that I do not have enough of that?", he asked, feeling the anger rise in him. He glared at her and snatched his arm away from her, turned away, and walked through the kitchen toward the hall. He heard her run after him and put on his shoes, took the gun holster from the hook and put it on. He was about to reach for the jacket when she half-jumped him and pressed her narrow body against his.

"Natsu ... please, I do not want to lose you", she wailed, and he groaned annoyed. He did not want to push her away. But he could not watch her destroy herself. Didn't she notice that herself?

"Lucy ...", he started and his voice was thick as he uncompromisingly grabbed her thin arms. She was so thin, so fragile. It made him sick. She clawed at the fabric of his shirt so hard that he felt her nails in his stomach and growled irritably.

"No ... I ... I love you!", her voice was hysterical, and he felt her shaking. She loved him? Are she serious? Was this her way, to show him that she loved him? By destroying herself and fucking with strangers on dirty toilets? He laughed in disbelief, pulled her arms away from him, turned and pushed her away from him.

"You love Me? Is that supposed to be a bad joke? I can't believe you. You pull yourself in drugs and alcohol and fuck unprotected through the area. And you call that love?"

"I ... I ask ... I do everything for you", her voice was pleading, and he paused. Could it be? Honestly? He could not believe her that much. Despair lay in the brown, murky soul mirrors.

"Then make a cold withdrawal and if I just see you taking a drop of alcohol or something else, you'll never see me again, is that clear?"

She stared at him with wide eyes and his heart rate quickened. And then ... she nodded, and he saw the determination in her eyes. He saw a hint of the old Lucy in her eyes. The Lucy he loved. He always wanted to protect.

"Well ... if you can do that, then you can stay here today and tomorrow I'll take you to a clinic. And woe, if I get another call from Levy!", he growled, and she swallowed hard as she nodded and smiled hesitantly at him. He nodded, then took the jacket off the clothes rack, threw it over and picked up his keys.

"And please, take a shower. You stink after alcohol, drugs and men", he growled, before he pulled the door closed and locked it from the outside. Since there was no second key, she could not leave the apartment. So, she would not even donate if she had withdrawal symptoms. And as he walked down the hall, got into the elevator to get into the garage, his heart burned, and he grimaced.

* * *

She stepped trembling under the shower and stood under the cold water, closing her eyes and sliding to the floor. Everything turned, she was bad, and her body ached. He hated her. But he gave her a chance. Lucy gritted her teeth tightly and pulled her legs close to her body. She had wanted to forget at the time. The shock of getting together with Lisanna had just been too big and then somebody had offered her her first joint. She had wanted to forget her feelings, but she just could not make it and she kept getting drawn into a whirlpool of sex and drugs.

Her confession earlier had been pure panic. Her last desperate act so she would not lose him. If he had pushed her away, that would be the end of her life. Then it would all be over and she would have put an end to her life. And now she sat here in his shower and let herself be sprayed with cold water.

Her heart ached and she grimaced, shaking and staggering, bracing herself against the wall, then reaching for the vanilla cup. The look of her brown irises stopped and she frowned. Why did he still have her favorite shower gel here? She reached for it instinctively and swallowed hard. Maybe there was still hope. She smiled slightly, then squeezed some of the bright yellow shower gel out of the tube, rubbed herself into it, and washed away the stink and sweat of the last night. In particular, she cleaned her private parts. Later, she always disgusted herself and yes, she knew he probably did not believe her. She would not believe herself.

After more than half an hour under the water, she stepped out of the large shower and wrapped herself in a white, fluffy towel. She studied the washbasin and the small cupboard above it. Feeling how she got nervous and swallowed. She used to always have a toothbrush here. Was that one still there? Her hands trembled as her fingers approached the handle of the closet door.

She swallowed again and opened the small closet and her eyes widened, her throat tightened and she began to cry. He had not thrown it away. Her toothbrush, her hairbrush, skin and hair creams that were hers were still there. That was one of the things Lisanna had never understood all the time. Lucy had often stayed overnight with Natsu and Natsu often with Lucy.

And for practical reasons, she had given things of him and he had done the same with her. Sniffing, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. Then she creamed her arms and face, put flush into her hair. Her heart was racing as she left the bathroom and went to his bedroom. She also had some clothes here, but was not sure if they were still there. Could she hope? She swallowed as she approached his closet and opened the doors. Her heart was thumping and then ... she opened her eyes when she saw her clothes. Neatly stacked. Her knees buckled and she began to cry again, howling unreservedly with relief and happiness that he had not thrown away her things.

* * *

 **And now, we're here. The end of the second part. I would love to know your thoughts. Let me know ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, there we are, taking on the next step. Part 3.**

 **I wish you all a good new year**

* * *

 **Part 3**

~~ 3 weeks after the hospitalization ~~

She was shaking and her whole body ached, her throat tightened, and her stomach had contracted hard. Her breath was only gasping as she crouched in a corner, her arms tight around her body, swaying back and forth. Her body hurt, and she felt the longing for cocaine. Her senses were buzzing and a whimper escaped her lips. How should she do it? Alone?

Lucy banged her head against the wall, wanting to distract herself, concentrating on another thing. He was waiting for her. Waiting for her to get through it.

 _"He does not love you."_

She was startled, her eyes widened, and her eyes darted across the room in panic, sliding across the bed, the closet, the desk. The moonlight came in through the window, dipping everything in a cold, pale light.

"W-w-who ... who is there?", she stuttered anxiously out and her heartbeat quickened, beating to the neck. She was alone here, right? Or did she start to hear voices? A hysterical giggle left her brittle, dry lips and she pushed herself a little further into the corner of the room. She was scared, wanted to be alone. Wanted that all this was over. A malicious giggle reached her ears and she pressed her hands to her ears, her eyes shut tight. Her fingernails dug into her scalp and her breathing was hectic.

"No one is here, no one is here, no one is here ...", she repeated these words like a mantra, when another chuckle sounded through the room. She swallowed and carefully raised her eyes. Blue eyes stared at her, and the vicious, cold smile on her lips had never seen on her like this before. Her white hair shone in the pale moonlight.

 _"He will always love me",_ Lisanna said, pouting and tilting her head, giggling and fixing Lucy with her ice-cold eyes. She pressed herself against the wall while she shook her head.

 _"But. He will only be able to love me, because ... what should he do with a dirty junkie like you? You are not worthy of him ",_ the words were like poison and tears were burning in her eyes ," _you are nothing. A nobody. Offended by one's own parents."_

"Stop it ...", Lucy whimpered and sniffed. Lisanna chuckled and stroked her short white hair.

 _"Natsu touched me so lovingly. He was in my arms."_

"Please stop …"

 _"And he moaned my name ... over and over. He loves me, Lucy. Why should he be interested in you then?"_

"Please ... stop ...", Lucy whined. She did not want to keep listening to this voice, did not want to hear Lisanna deride her. Her heart screamed in agony and she trembled like aspen leaves. She did not know how Lisanna had come in, but she wanted her to leave, to leave her alone. Another giggle reached her ears.

 _"He's mine,"_ cooed Lisanna's appearance and Lucy screamed, screaming and raging as she tried to silence that voice. Then the door was torn open and two helpers stormed into the room, grabbing her. Panic seeped through her veins as she tried to break free and was handcuffed to the bed. She felt the leather straps on her skin and shrieked and then ... she felt a sting and slowly everything began to turn, to flicker. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her field of vision grew smaller and smaller.

"Natsu ...", she whispered and then she embraced the deepest darkness.

* * *

 **And Part 3 ends. I know, it's shorter than the first two parts, but this is her second part of her withdrawal, also I cut it and yes, this is heavy and at first I hadn't a clue how to describe this phase and then, this part had jumped into my thoughs. Let me know your thought's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my sweethearts. I wish you all a happy new year. Hope you got good into the new year ;)**

 **Today, there's part.** **We're coming closer to the end. Hope you like this part. Flufftime :3**

* * *

 **Part 4**

~~ 6 weeks after the hospitalization ~~

"Natsu ... are you going to visit her?"

He looked up and looked at Erza, his colleague, then nodded as he pounded the last data into the keyboard. He was tense, his nerves were blank and he did not know if that was really such a good idea. But he had permission to visit Lucy at the clinic.

"Yes ... now five weeks have passed and the doctor said she is making good progress on the withdrawal," he said, saving the data. Then he leaned back in the swivel chair, stretched slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. He smiled at Erza and she sighed slightly. There was a knock and then Lisanna pushed into the room with a coffee, smiled at Natsu and set it down on the table.

"I-", she began, but was immediately interrupted by Natsu.

"Go back and take the coffee with you, Strauss."

His words were cold and condescending, dismissive and he did not even look at her. The narrow young woman winced as if he had hit her and pulled her shoulders up. Erza narrowed her eyebrows, gave Lisanna a sympathetic look, but made a head movement that Lisanna understood all too clearly. Nevertheless, she stopped and did not move. She pressed her lips together and looked at the linoleum floor.

"So, you prefer a junkie?", she asked into the silence and Erza hissed in a breath. Then Natsu rose and his eyes fixed on Lisanna, cold and calculating.

"You have nothing to do with me anymore. The only thing that connects us both, Lisanna Strauss is the job as a police officer. And you're not even a cop, just a receptionist. Now, get out of here before I forget myself!", Anger blazed in the dark eyes and Lisanna stared at him with wide, dilated eyes. Natsu ... was so mad at her. She had only wanted to remove him from Lucy. That's the only reason she'd made sure Lucy slipped. Sure, she had not thought that blonde bitch would be so into drugs and jump right into that shit, but she'd hoped if he would realize, how bad she was, how stupid and brainless. And basically, she'd just told an old buddy he has to give her a joint.

"I wanted …"

"I'm not interested. Out!", he hissed angrily and she saw the hatred in his eyes. Fear filled her senses and she backed away. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran crying out of the room. Natsu clenched his fists and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"My godness ...", Erza said. Natsu fixed his colleague and friend from childhood days.

"Erza ... it was she who sent Lucy off the hook first", he growled and Erza smiled sadly. They all knew it, thanks to Mira, who had confessed to her sister's act in tears. He glanced at the clock hanging over the door, then stepped to the clothes rack, took his jacket and put it on.

"I'm off then. If anything is coming up, just call me", he said and left his office. His steps were safe, even if he was not. He would meet his best friend again for the first time in five weeks. How did she feel now? Sure, he had learned from the doctor that she was probably in the third phase and thus already had the craving. But he did not know anything more. Only the rough. Colleagues greeted him on his way to the garage, where he got into his car. He paused for a moment and pulled out his cell phone, looked at the lock screen, and his jaw clenched.

He stared at an old selfie from Lucy and him. At that time, they were still in high school. It had been a nice afternoon, her eyes seemed to shine and she was beaming next to him right into the camera. He swallowed slightly. Was she already in love with him then? He stifled a violent curse. Everything had been so much better then. If only he had been more attentive! Then it would never have come this far. Then he would never have come together with this false snake.

But he had been blind, had not seen Lisanna torturing Lucy, torturing her with her relationship. Sighing, he pushed his smartphone into the holder, so he could concentrate on driving, started the engine. Then he would visit her. His Luce.

* * *

"Heartfilia, you have a visitor."

She opened her eyes and shivered slightly. Her heart stopped for a moment, only to re-insert faster and she stood up shaking, swallowing. The shirt and the long sweatpants lingered on her body, but she did not care. She stared wide-eyed at the helper as he beckoned to her, then followed him out of the common room into the foyer.

Nervousness crept into her limbs and she clasped her left hand with her right hand, tugging on the elastic band that hung from her wrist. Everything was arranged harmoniously. The walls were painted in light creamy tones, the floor was bright and cheerful, and warm sunlight filtered through the glass doors. A sitting area in white caught her attention. And then she stopped jerkily.

He wore a black suit, had a magazine in his hand, and looked around disinterestedly. His pink hair was wild as usual, and he looked tense. She stared at him with wide eyes when he had not noticed her yet. Her throat tightened, and she had the feeling, like she could not breathe. A tremor ran through her body and before the helper could turn to him, she sprinted towards him and literally jumped on him, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and clung to him. He was thrown backwards by the momentum and laughed softly when he returned the hug.

"Well, obviously you know each other. You have two hours, then the visit is over for you today, Heartfilia", said the helper. Words which Lucy did not even notice. She clung to him and never wanted to let him go again. The horror of the second withdrawal phase seemed to be forgotten. The nights when she had hallucinated of Lisanna. The nights when she had been tormented by their poisonous words seemed forgotten.

"You're here", she whimpered, sniffling as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. He laughed again and stroked her head and she enjoyed the touch. She felt like he nodded.

"Naturally."

* * *

He had been placed in the waiting room and told that they would bring Lucy. However, he knew that they did not have much time together. But that did not bother him. The only important thing was that he could visit her. Everything else was unimportant. He had been worried about the drive here, but by now those worries had completely disappeared. He still loved her, had always loved her, and would not just drop her now. That had become clear to him in the last few weeks. When she threw herself at him, he was startled, but then he had hugged her and now he hold her tight.

She cried because he was here and that made his heart beat faster. He realized that she was thinner and pushed her away, so he could look at her. Didn't she eat enough? Gently he stroked the tears from her cheeks. Her cheekbones came out more clearly and her skin was so pale.

She looked so lifeless and it scared him, but she was withdrawing and she was probably pretty exhausted. He could look at her. She had become so much thinner. He swallowed lightly and then she cupped her cheek in his hand and beamed at him. He pulled her closer and grinned slightly at her.

"And ... how ... how are you?", he asked cautiously, stroking the blond, straw-colored hair. Apparently, they did not get enough care and he did not like it. He did not know how much he loved her, whether it would be enough for her. Because so far, he had always seen her as his best friend. As a solid part of his family. Someone who was always there. But as a woman? She returned the grin with a smile. And he realized that it was not as radiant as it used to be.

All this shit had left a clear mark on her. And it hurt his soul. Would she ever again become the strong Lucy Heartfilia he had met? The girl who had not been afraid of him when the other children avoided him? She who had simply befriended herself with him? He ran his fingertips over her skin again. She looked rough and pale, not as soft and rosy as before. Following an impulse, he rested his forehead against hers. Like the old times, if he had gotten in fights, when she cried, when he wanted to comfort her, when her parents threw her out. Her eyes widened and then her eyes filled with tears and ran down her cheeks. He smiled, broke away from her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he leaned back.

Natsu had brought her something. She knew this item meant a lot to him and they both knew he had never given it away. And yet he reached beside him where there was a parcel packed in brown paper. He handed it to her and smiled as she reached for it with trembling fingers. He hoped that would give her the strength. She had about 3 weeks left.

* * *

With large, tear-stained eyes, she pulled the paper apart and when she recognized the white fabric and knitting pattern as her fingers remained over the soft fabric, her heart seemed to stop for a moment. She looked up at him and saw him watching her expectantly. A shiver ran through her body and she shook her head.

"I cannot ... not ... y-y-your scarf ...", she whispered and kept faltering. She could not take his scarf! This had been the last gift from General Igneel Dragneel. His father. Her lower lip trembled as he leaned closer to her again, removing the soft fabric from the paper and then wrapping it around her.

"But this should help you to get through the rest. You're in the third phase now, Luce. I want, you to do that and I cannot be here ... ", he said and fell silent. She reached into the fabric and her eyes became gentle and wistful. But then she looked up, blinking slightly, confused.

"Why ...", her voice broke and he heard the fear, saw her in her eyes. He immediately knew what she wanted to ask and smiled slightly, then looked to the side and then rubbed his neck.

"Why I can't come here more often? From the day after tomorrow I'm on a case in Crocus for 5 weeks", he said then and shrugged. He smiled lightly at her and ruffled her hair. And then he noticed that she was now sitting on his left thigh. She was not heavy, she was too light and he hadn't noticed it. He was clearly distracted.

"So ...", Lucy fell silent and was a bit clueless. Uncertainty was in the pale features and she lowered her eyes, swallowing slightly. She didn't know what she could say to this. Would he pick her up? She couldn't stay here five weeks, could she? She was here for another three weeks and then? Her heartbeat quickened and she bit her lower lip. Her senses hummed and then she looked up at him again.

"So, you do not pick me up?", she asked cautiously and even she heard the uncertainty in her voice. The brackets. He sighed slightly, then straightened his posture a bit and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He knew she needed that warmth, that affection. It used to be normal between them. Natsu leaned her forehead against hers again and the contact made her smile reluctantly. He stroked her hair, stroked her skin tentatively.

"Luce ... it's my job. If I could, I'd like to pick you up, but ... ", he said got quietly, biting his lower lip, pausing. She nodded slightly, then took a deep breath of his scent. Enjoyed the warmth of his body. She had missed him so incredibly. His presence was like balm for her broken soul.

"Natsu ...", she began hesitantly, and blush spread to her cheekbones. Her heart was biting her neck and he frowned.

"Yes?"

"Um ... do you think ... a-a-are you thinking about my words?", she then whispered, narrowing her eyes, burying her glowing face in his scarf. She wanted to know. Wanted to know if he might feel more, even if that was probably absolutely wrong at this time.

* * *

His eyes widened at her hesitant, uncertain words. Heat rose to his cheeks. He knew exactly what she meant. How could he not know that? After all, all those weeks ago, she had confessed her love to him and he had asked her to prove it to him. And that's exactly what she was doing. She was fighting. His heartbeat speeded up, and a light smile spread on his lips. He did not know it, still not, even if he had a hunch. He again broke the contact from forehead to forehead, leaned forward and pressed her a kiss on the lips. Then he leaned back on the couch, pulled her to his chest and smiled slightly. She fit perfectly in his hug. Even if she was still too thin for him. She clearly had to eat more.

"Yes, I think about it and I think ... when I come home, and you wait for me in my apartment and start studying again ... then I can give you an answer", he said in a low voice. Silence fell over both of them and he looked outside. Slowly the sun went down and he hated that the time run like sand through his fingers.

"Is that okay with you, Luce?", he asked carefully, breaking the silence. She nodded slightly, then carefully straightened up. A deep blush lay on her high cheekbones and he saw that she was happy. That she should wait for him in his apartment as soon as she was outside, that he would think about it. His hands were coarse and warm on her narrow back, he could feel the ribs and his gaze wandered again over her thin form. His lips twisted into a grin.

"Oh and ... Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Eat more. I don't want you to fall off the meat and become a skeleton. I like you better with more curves", he said and she became even redder, buried her face in the scarf, looking away, then nodded. He laughed softly.

"Heartfilia, the visit is over!", the cool voice of the staff reached his ears and he straightened up. Lucy got unsteadily, and he followed her example. They stepped away from the sitting area and he looked down at Lucy, leaned toward her and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"See you in five weeks, Luce", he said, grinning at her. She looked up at him with bright eyes and he saw the love in her brown eyes. She beamed at him and then nodded eagerly.

"See you in five weeks, Natsu", she replied, stroking the fabric of his scarf.

"And take good care of my scarf."

"I will."

* * *

 **And part 4 is over. Flufftime with NaLu. How do you liked it? To fluffy, or not? Let me know your thoughs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And part 5. We're coming closer to the end. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Part 5**

~~ 3 weeks later ~~

"Do you have everything?"

Lucy nodded and tightened his scarf. Her heart beat restless against her ribs. Who would pick her up? There was a bus line, that could take her to the city, but she had been told she would be picked up. Excitement and nervousness filled her senses. The last three weeks had been tough and she still had nightmares about her trips. Memories that came back time and time again. Things she sometimes thought she saw. The whole cocaine, the grass and the many alcohol had broken her. She had eaten well, but she did not have her old weight back. But she weighed 55kg and that was good. The doctor gave her a thick pack of documents and brochures to read and Lucy kindly thanked her, shouldering her carrying bag. Her heart rate speeded up, as she reluctantly left the foyer of the rehab center. The sliding glass doors slid apart automatically and she swallowed, then stepped over the threshold. Cool air hit her. There was rarely snow here in the south, but during her stay it had snowed and still everything was covered with a white layer. The glimpse of her brown soul mirrors slipped across the quiet landscape and then she stopped at a big black van. Her eyes widened as she recognized Gajeel. He stood outside and smoked.

She came in his direction and he saw her, raised a hand in greeting. Uncertainty filled her. Gajeel picked her up? Voluntary and without grumbling? She hardly believed it, but apparently it seemed true. The snow under her feet creaked softly and she swallowed lightly. Her fingers clawed into the strap of her bag.

"Hey, Gajeel," she said, smiling hesitantly. He stared at her, took a deep draft of his cigarette, then blew the smoke into the sky and nodded to her, grunting. She blinked slightly confused. And then the side door was pushed.

"LUCY!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

She hastily backed away. Or at least tried, because she was not fast enough and couldn't escape Levy, Erza and Juvia when all three girls rushed and hugged her. She was badly cuddled and stumbled slightly, but she did not fall because her friends held her tight. Lucy stood frozen in the winter cold. Her breath rose in small clouds of steam and then tears came to her eyes. A shiver ran through her body and she wrapped her arms awkwardly around her friends. Only marginally she saw how Gajeel laughed with a grin and threw his cigarette into the snow and stepped out.

"Well then, let's get you home," his deep voice came to her ears, and while all four tried to get into the van in their embrace, Lucy was still crying. Happiness filled her senses, racing her heart. They didn't disown her, they were here and picked her up, catch her.

* * *

"Should we come with you?", Erza asked, watching her expectantly, but Lucy shook her head. Her eyes were glassy and she was about to burst into tears again. But not because of grief, but rather because of emotion. Natsu had resigned her apartment, got himself a bigger one and brought her things with him. That touched her heart. She did not have much stuff about herself, but there were things which was just to important to her. Like her cat Happy. Natsu had taken care of him too while she was at the clinic. Erza held out a key and smiled widely.

"So ... do you need a moment for yourself? Well, if something is, then you call us immediately. And no alcohol!", the redhead giving her instructions and Lucy laughed softly, but nodded.

"Natsu rips my ass off if I ever touch that stuff again," she said, smiling blissfully, pulling the edge of the white scarf higher. Then she got out. She looked around. The underground car park was huge, and nervousness filled her senses. She knew that Levy had taken care of Happy and given him food and water during Natsu's absence. So her russian blue cat would be fine. A tingling sensation spread in her stomach and she swallowed. Then she turned around, grinned at her friends and bowed.

"Thank you for being my friends!"

"Not true," Levy replied, and Lucy flinched, cramping, and her heartbeat speeded up as she sat up slowly. But Levy beamed at her.

"We're a family, nimrod", she said with a laugh, and Lucy felt tears gather in her eyes. Her throat tightened. Gajeel chuckled.

"Come on, Bunnygirl. Go away, your cat is already waiting impatiently", he said and she nodded, wiping the tears from her sore cheeks. She waved to her friends, no to her family, as Levy pulled the side door shut again and Gajeel started the engine.

"And call if you need help!" Erza shouted again. Lucy laughed and looked after the car, then she turned around and walked to the elevator chair. Her heart was thumping as she called it. The doors opened silently and she entered the small cabin. The electric light from the ceiling light shimmered sparkling in the polished, clean stainless steel of the cabin and she bit her lower lip, then pressed the button for the seventh floor. The doors closed again and then a slight jolt went through the elevator. Quiet music came from the speakers, but she stared blankly at the electronic display that indicated the floor numbers.

And then a bright ping sounded, the doors diverged and a short corridor revealed itself to her. The floor was covered with a dark carpet, the walls were painted in a harmonious creamy white and apartment numbers and signs showed in which direction you had to, where the stairs to the emergency exit was.

She left the elevator and her brown soul mirror glanced around searching and then, she found the direction she needed to get and headed for the front door. It was made of noble material and her heartbeat speeded up again. And then her eyes fell on the name tag.

 _Dragneel/Heartfilia_

Her eyes widened, and she seemed unable to breathe. Her heart stopped for a moment and then beat faster, raced like she was running a marathon. She would live firmly with him. Heat flooded her body and shaking, she pushed the door key into the lock, turned it and pushed the door open with a soft click. She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her, then slid her hand along the wall until she found a light switched it on and warm, bright light from ceiling lights flooded the wide corridor. The walls were painted in a soft creamy white and dark parquet stretched across the floor. To the left of her was a shoe cabinet and above it hung a key strip on the wall. She closed her eyes and sucked the smell in the apartment deep into her lungs. A soft meow reached her ears and her eyes flew open. Happy had come down the hall and when he saw his mistress, he sprinted towards her. Lucy dropped her bag and dropped to her knees as the cat jumped into her arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to sob and squeeze a purring, clearly happy tomcat to her chest, scratching him and squeezing kisses into his fur.

She was at home.

* * *

~~ two weeks later ~~

She hummed softly as she eagerly stirred in the egg that roasted in the pan. Music came from the radio and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. Swinging her hips in tact, Lucy turned off the stove, made an elegant turn, and deftly pushed the scrambled eggs onto her plate. Then she put the still hot pan back on. She hummed and danced around the kitchen, completely in her element. Her heart beat fast and excited against her ribs, her senses hummed and she just felt completely happy. A broad beam graced the blonde's full lips.

She was so excited. He would come back today, and she was so happy to see him again. Finally, after five weeks, she saw Natsu again. Happy mumbled angry, because he still had not gotten a fish fillet and she laughed softly, came after the request of her cat, which greedily swallowed the fish in high speed. She grinned and then two slices of toast shot out of the toaster. She grabbed the slices of bread and danced to the table, dropping on the chair with a light sweep.

"And what do you mean, Happy? Will he come this lunchtime or in the evening?", she asked, poking some egg with a fork.

"Neither."

She almost dropped her fork in shock when she got an answer. For a moment she thought Happy had given her an answer, but then she slowly turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw Natsu, with a shit eating grin. She jumped up, the chair fell backwards, and she dropped fork and toast, bridged the few meters to the kitchen door and jumped him, fell around his neck.

He laughed, replied the sweeping hug. Her heart was racing, and the masculine scent of sore aftershave penetrated her nose. Lucy broke away from him and beamed at Natsu.

"You're back!", she exclaimed joyfully, and he grinned wide, nodded and laughed softly, then pulled her a little closer. His warmth enveloped her, and his scent dimmed her senses. Redness rose in her cheeks.

"I missed you, my heart", he said suddenly and before she could say something, he pulled her closer. One of his hands slid into her hair and he kissed her, sealing her lips with his own. Lucy's eyes widened. Her heartbeat stopped a moment, only to rise even faster. Her fingers clawed his neck and she returned the kiss, closing her eyes and nestling against his body. Could she take it as an answer? Her senses were buzzing, and she felt happier than she had in a long time. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips, enjoying his warm and strong hands holding her and his smell.

Passion boiled up in her, filling her and carving for more. Panting, they parted and blush shimmered on their faces. Natsu grinned and kissed her once more.

"I love you, Luce", he said softly, tears filled her eyes as he fulfilled her deepest wish. She beamed at him.

"I love you too, Natsu", she said, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, laughing. Yes, she was at home. He was at home. Lucy happily buried her face in his broad chest. She was finally where she belonged. One his side.

* * *

 **And that's the sweet, happy ending. I love drama to be honest, but I think we all need a happy end. Even if its so cheesy and fluffy like this one.**

 **And actually I'm thinking about, to write more Sequels of this Storyline ^^ Because, there is potential more background which I could write. But I'm not really sure about that.** **Let me know your thoughts about this ending and the other stuff :3** **I would like to read your opinion about it.**


End file.
